Rogue's Homecoming not the dance kind
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: Rogue's been away for a while, much to Remy's dismay. What happens when she comes back? Kind of a fluff story but I enjoyed writing it


Hey! Complete ROMY story. Yes, kind of fluffy too. Hope you like it. R&R plz.

Oh, and if you've noticed that a lot my first stories have the same date, it's not because I sat down and wrote them all in a day, I had been writing them for a month or so now and recently got an account.

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue's Homecoming (not the dance kind)<strong>

He sat on his bed sulking, again. The infamous flirt Remy LeBeau was sad. Rogue had gone down to Mississippi a few months ago and still was not back. So here he was, sitting on his bed, alone. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he called to the door.

No answer.

Then the door opened and in stepped Rogue. She looked different though. She was wearing a white tank top with a leather motorcycle jacket, tight blue jeans, black motorcycle boots, and her signature short black gloves with a purple scarf draped around her neck. Her hair was longer too, and wavy. She took off her sunglasses to reveal her Goth make-up to be gone. In its place was a slightly shimmering tan eye shadow that perfectly accented her emerald eyes, and instead of purple lipstick a rosy red now resided on her lips.

"Hey Swamp Rat," she said sweetly, her accent even thicker than usual. Gambit was in shock, his eyes were wider than wide and he couldn't think of the right words to say. You know in cartoons when the character falls backwards and mumbles like a fool, well that's exactly what Remy did.

She propped him up on the bed and waited for him to snap out of his daze. When he did, he looked her up and down again, when he realized he wasn't dreaming he once again promptly fainted.

This time she slapped him awake, not very hard but enough to get him up.

"Hey Rems," she said, sitting next to him on the bed.

"You're back," he whispered.

She smiled and nodded her head. He was overcome by emotions, his hand went straight up to her face and he started to pull her in for a kiss. "Whoa, whoa, Ah still can't do that," she said. He didn't care; instead he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down next to him on the bed. Both were smiling and laughing, they laid on their sides, face-to-face and just smiled.

Then his smile grew wider and he grabbed her hands and cheerfully said, "Come on, I've got a surprise fo' you." He ran down the hall dragging her behind. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and whipped her around into his arms and hugged her so she couldn't see everyone in the living room. He squeezed her extremely tight then let go and said, "Okay, turn 'round."

Every single X-man that lived in the mansion was in the living room with a big banner that said 'Welcome Home Rogue!' and a huge smile on their face. Rogue couldn't control the grin that spread across her face. Then her roommate Kitty Pryde pushed her way through the crowd and shouted, "Welcome home!" Then ran up and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Hey Kitty," Rogue said happily. Rogue had to admit, Kitty Pryde really was her best friend. Besides her brother, her *cough cough* boyfriend, and her father figure, Kitty really was her best friend.

When she let go Rogue could breathe again. "Oh! I have a surprise for you!" Kitty squealed cheerfully. Then she pushed back through the crowd and pulled Colossus out of it. (Guess with all the excitement Kitty forgot she could phase.) "We're dating!" Kitty said as a gigantic smile appeared on her face and a sweet, shy one spread across Colossus'.

Then Bobby brought out the cake and everyone dove in. Rogue made the rounds to everyone to talk about Mississippi and how much she missed everyone and how much they missed her and all that stuff. The thing was, a few months ago she would have hated this, now she was really enjoying herself.

She had found Logan in the living room and went to talk to him.

"Hey Logan," she said, holding a half eaten slice of cake.

"Hey Stripes, how was Mississippi?"

"Pretty good, a lot of time t'myself."

He paused, "That's always a good thing, since no one gets a lot of that here," he paused once more, "…I like the new look," he added then took a swig of his beer.

She played with her hair a little, "Thanks."

Logan nodded over to Remy with his bottle, "He was moping round everyday without you."

She turned her head to look at him talking to Colossus then turned back to Logan with a smile, "So he didn't cause too much trouble?"

Logan let a small smile cross over his lips, "Nothing I can't handle." Rogue smirked and gave him a small hug then walked away to go talk with Kitty.

While Rogue was talking to Kitty, Remy snuck upstairs to his room and swapped his well-known pointer and pinky finger uncovered gloves out for a normal, completely covered pair. Then slipped back downstairs with no one noticing. He looked at Rogue and a happy grin crossed his face and gave him courage.

Remy then walked to the middle of the room and said, "I have an announcement." At that moment, everyone stopped and stared as he walked over to Rogue and took her gloved hands in his and simultaneously slid the gloves off her hands as he knelt to the ground. She pulled her hands up in an immediate reaction of her skin being exposed, but very, very slowly she placed them back in Remy's hands. He pulled a small velvet box from his coat and opened it up, "Rogue, I don't care if I can't touch you, because I can't live without you. Rogue, will you marry me?"

Her mouth dropped, but Kitty's probably dropped lower.

Her voice chocked for a moment, and then she answered, "Yes."

He slid the ring onto her finger and as he stood up wrapped her in his arms, and held her tight. Subsequently, she wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could. She played with the back of his hair, carefully though as to not touch his skin with her bare hand.

"I love you Chere, don't ever leave me again," he whispered.

"Don't worry, Ah won't. Ah love y'too."

Bobby about barfed from what he described as a sappy love scene. Kitty was entranced by it and couldn't pull her tear-filled eyes away. And Logan… he still didn't like Remy, but a smile cracked across his face because he knew no matter what Remy would treat her right… and if he didn't he'd meet with his claws in some not-so-nice places.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN XMEN OR XMEN EVOLUTION<strong>


End file.
